


It is inappropriate professor ?

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddle, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mention of sex, Very New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Byleth was just so sleepy, she could enjoy this day off by resting in bed and maybe go out in town later but someone else decides otherwise and it's too early in the morning.She opens the door still in sleep clothes aka night lingerie (because Damm there were comfortable and it's one one of stuff she have bought for herself when she was in town with Manuela), at the door it's was Seteth who when he saw her was a little blushing and tried to not look at her.





	It is inappropriate professor ?

Byleth was just so sleepy, she could enjoy this day off by resting in bed and maybe go out in town later but someone else decides otherwise and it's too early in the morning.  
  
She opens the door still in sleep clothes aka lingerie of night (because Damm there were comfortable and it's one one of stuff she have bought for herself when she was in town with Manuela), at the door it's was Seteth who when he saw her was a little blushing and tried to not look at her.  
  
"What can I do for you? It's too early in the morning" says Byleth  
  
She saw that he was a little blushing, embarrassed and not look at her, she decides to play a little with him and say in one playful voice "It is inappropriate? since you have told me to not do something inappropriate when I first came here"  
  
"It's your room, you can what you like" say Seteth  
  
"Good, even if maybe you could have give me a spanking for inappropriate stuff," she said with one wink  
  
They have already done stuff together because they are friendly after the fact she have saved Flayn and little by little some sessions of training then also some tea they have eat together, kissed and even sleep together.  
  
"I just wanted to wake you up, since sometimes you ask me to help you"  
  
"Thank you, I forgot to ask you yesterday I was so tired" she kisses him  
  
"Yes I have saw that you were kinda off the last day so I was worried about you"   
  
"I'm okay, I will be okay, maybe I would just enjoy this day off by be in bed and maybe be go out later'  
  
" If you want to rest maybe you could sleep in my bed, the best is maybe better"  
  
Yes it's was true that the bed of Seteth was incredible, she was used to all the bed but the bed of Seteth was incredible with him too.   
  
"If you rest with me and be in bed with me, I would say yes"   
  
"Yes of course, I guess I can take a day off too"   
  
They go in the room of Seteth where Byleth have put some other clothes like bed dress, she was holding his hand.   
  
As soon she was on the bed she was sleeping, Seteth was close to her and hold her hand, and kiss her hand  
  
"You are safe in my arms, my love"   
  
When Byleth wake up after the nap, she thinks she have well-rested it's true that this bed is so good, Seteth was watching her and smiling and kiss her forehead  
  
"Hello again, my dear"   
  
She kisses him "Hello to you too"   
  
They kiss again  
  
"You know that the clothes you were wearing this morning was beautiful"   
  
"Thank you, they are very comfortable and also I was hoped maybe you could see this"   
  
"Now I want to take off your clothes and pleasure you my love"   
  
"Oh yes"   
  
They made love, they have cleaned they have decided to eat together then a little later Seteth say "Do you want to maybe sleep in my bed all the time because it seems that you are better when you are in my bed"   
  
"Do you asking me if you want our relationship to be more official, as more together"   
  
"Yes, you know I will not leave you and I will help you for protect you and also I love you"   
  
She hug him and said "Yes of course I would love it"


End file.
